The Resource consists essentially of a team of computer scientists who are informed about macromolecule structure computations and dedicated to collaborating with chemists in developing tools and techniques. We propose to continue developing this disciplinary resource with three main objectives: 1. To continually develop a high-powered computer graphic system specialized for molecular structure studies and using the most advanced techniques available. We see this as a trailblazer system for the discipline, where new methods and ideas can be quickly tested for feasibility and exposed to many chemists in pilot use. The most fruitful techniques can then be built into smaller systems. A research effort will study the seeing and manipulation of 3-D images. A second research effort will seek to improve algorithms for calculating densities, contours, idealized geometries, collisions, energies and refinements. 2. To provide a consistently available service center where chemists may come to solve molecular structure problems. We expect this to serve both chemists who do not have a molecular graphics system and those who need more power for a particular problem than their own system provides. 3. To develop machine-independent, exportable, and configurable software, of product quality in construction and documentation, which others can readily install on their own systems.